Epic ongoing oneshots
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Random one shots base around various angles of Draco and Hermione's relationship. Draco/Harmione


Epic

Verse: Harry Potter

Genre: Humour/Fluff/Romance/Friendship/Family

Rating: PG-13- T

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Songs: Various.

Summary: random one shots about the many angles of Draco and Hermione's relationship.

* * *

><p><em>I'll Be <em>

Song: I'll be the greatest fan of your life by The goo goo dolls.

* * *

><p>When they first found each other after the war neither one could guess that they would turn out so epic. Crashing and burning; yes. But epic, they would have laughed.<p>

Draco Malfoy, the overthrown prince of Slytherin, would have laughed in any ones face who dared to think that him and Hermione Granger could have anything but loathing between them. But that was back then, when he had a real reason to hate her.

Hermione Granger would have just listed the ten thousand reasons why herself and Draco would never move past that childhood hate. But that was back then, when she had a reason to hate him.

But with years came the maturing and heart break. Ron Weasley was happy to keep the status quo, following Harry and expecting Hermione to do so also. He even expected his sloppy kisses and food laden love you to be enough to keep her in place by his side.

She did love him but then she grew up and understood that she was clinging to the thought that they would always be the same. Harry wanted a life away from the spot light and he wanted his family and she couldn't and wouldn't deny him that. Ron couldn't see that and followed behind his friend who didn't have the heart to tell him to go away.

Hermione however knew how to release both herself and Harry, and he knew because he gave her that smile when she told him to do what ever he wanted and she would become a worker at the Ministry. Ron couldn't understand and when she refused his half hearted marriage proposal, she felt herself growing and it felt wonderful.

She even felt herself growing when Draco Malfoy returned to her life, first as a fellow worker then her partner. For all the insults she felt would fly her way she found only half grunts, nods and a few words. He may have been a shadow of the boy he once was but he was still ten times better.

Ginny Potter always claimed they would be Epic but Hermione would quieten her friend and hurry her from the room. They were friends at the very least, very good friends after three years and after a few heartbreaks along the way they were good enough friends to spend those Friday date nights together. It wasn't like they were going to write stories about them, they were just proof that some things can die with the past.

It was five years to the day that she started working for the ministry that it was announced she would receive an honour for all her work.

Harry and Ginny were over joyed, their unborn child kicking out in agreement, Hermione's parents cheered and became teary eyed despite the fact she told them they couldn't tell anyone. Mrs and Mr Weasley sung her praises to anyone who would listen. And Draco just rolled his eyes and told her it was about time.

The only thing to even come close to ruining it was Ron's refusal to even attend the party, Lavender Brown insisted but Hermione still felt the pang of hurt when Lavender replied that only she would be attending.

It wasn't a secret that Hermione had hurt Ron but she thought after six years they would have moved past it and he would truly be happy with his girlfriend Lavender.

Everyone rallied around her to offer support but for all her thoughts of growing up she still felt like that teenage girl waiting for her perfect guy to ask her to the Yule tide ball.

"What are you getting all sappy over Granger" if she wasn't chewing her lip because she was nervous and hurting she would have snapped at her blonde friend. Despite his on going gruff nature, Hermione knew Draco Malfoy had more to offer. He wasn't as cold hearted as his father and despite the name he shared none of the views he held now had anything to do with his parents.

"He isn't out there" it was a sore point between them because she wanted Ron to be there, supporting her during her greatest honour and Draco wanted to know what Ron had done in the past five years that meant he should be there.

"No but we will be; dear Merlin I'll be out there, sitting with Potter and the rest of his brood along with your parents and half of Hogwarts teaching staff. If no one else stands up and claps then sod them because I will. And when you get another ten of these for all that sodding hard work you do I will be clapping for them too, every single one" the way he raised his hands to fist his hair made her want to laugh. Because even frustrated he wouldn't dare mess his hair up and letting his hands drop he wouldn't now.

"Don't you get it Granger, he isn't your biggest or even greatest fan. He never was, he was only fan to himself and if you were cheering for him too then it was a bonus. You don't need him, you don't need anyone cheering you because you will always do the best and you don't need people pointing that out" the smile etched across her face isn't forced or fake.

Its for her greatest fan.

"Do you mean that? Will you always be my greatest fan" she had to question, had to make sure because even after his little rant the nerves were still tugging away. Rolling his eyes he can only throw his hands up but before they can fall he has her face in his hands and he is pressing a kiss to her lips.

Though she is stunned, enough to let him move his lips over hers before pulling away, she knows that next time she would be better and wouldn't stop him.

"Granger despite how we started I have _always _been your greatest fan. I'm not bloody like to stop now am I?" the smirk makes her smack his arm but he doesn't let go, he makes sure she understands, when the tears threaten to fall he kisses her one last time and pushes her towards the stage. He darts out from behind the curtains and takes his place among the table of her family.

When she accepts her award she looks at no one else apart from him, notices that out of everyone standing and clapping for her, he was the first one to stand and when the cheers and whoops fill the air, she knows his shouts are the loudest.

And when she gets more awards she had no doubt that each time it will be the shouts of her greatest fan that will be the loudest.


End file.
